Jeffrey, Jaden
This is a list of adventures chronicles episodes that will be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. For Jaden's Adventures chronicles, go here: Jaden's Adventures Chronicles For the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures ''and ''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures ''episodes, go here: Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles 'Heroes' Jeffrey Dragonheart, Jaden Yuki, Aqua, Alexis Rhodes, Xion, Lily Yuki, Jesse Anderson, May, Berkeley Beetles, Pikachu, Meowth, Winged Kuriboh, Ruby Carbuncle, Baby Tiragon, Injection Fairy Lily, Mitsuki, Nathan, Scamper, Brain, Nails the Spider, Bartok, Batty Koda, Patch, Mushu, The Cheshire Cat, The Mask, Mavis, Prince Thunderwing, Cri-kee, Shadow, Chance, Sassy, Delilah, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Sid, Diego, Shira, Tammy, DJ, Crash, Eddie, Granny Sloth, Buck, Atticus Rhodes, Sam & Max, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Stuart Little, Margalo, Snowbell, Monty, Blaze, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Kiva, Zoe Cruger, Impmon, Veemon, Jiji, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Discord, Courage, WALL-E, EVE, Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Tom, Jerry, Osmosis Jones, Drix, Sabrina, Salem, Gonzo, Rizzo, Pepe, B.E.N., Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Splinter, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Spiky-Eared Pichu, Team Go-Getters, Zilla, Dawn, Piplup, Lea, Wander, Sylvia, Midna, Weebo, Aster, Dr. Crowler, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Snowflake, 'Season 3: *''Xion's Birthday Blast'' *''Patch and the New Pup'' *''Xion's Keyblade Training'' *''A Date with Aqua'' *''Xion's New Pets'' *''Dan Vs. The Justice Guardians'' *''The Greatest Love Stories Ever Told'' *''The Attack on Equestria Part 1'' *''The Attack on Equestria Part 2'' *''The Attack on Equestria Part 3'' '''Season 4: *''Big Sister Xion?'' *''The Swan Princess Christmas: The Justice Guardians Style'' *''The Pizza Wars'' *''Xion's First Duel'' *''Cheer up, Scamper'' *''Veemon's Game of Love'' *''Alexis and Xion's Night Out'' *''Mystery of the Unknown Island Part 1'' *''Mystery of the Unknown Island Part 2'' *''Gonzo's Daredevil Craze'' *''Monster Court'' *''Spider for Hire'' *''Froglip Strikes Back'' *''Pirates vs. Pirates'' *''Xion's Wizard of Oz'' *''Xion's Next Keyblade Training'' *''The Shredder's Revenge Part 1'' *''The Shredder's Revenge Part 2'' *''Tales of Jeffrey'' *''Time Heals All Wounds'' *''Return to Toontown Part 1'' *''Return to Toontown Part 2'' *''Return to Toontown Part 3'' 'Season 5:' *''Jeffrey and Jaden's Second Duel'' *''Return of the Shadow'' *''The Loser of Two Evils'' *''Key of Flaming Union'' * *''Do You Believe In Monsters?'' *''The Return to Pleasure Island'' *''The Millennium Games Part 1 - The Invitation'' *''The Millennium Games Part 2 - Let the Tournament Begin'' *''The Millennium Games Part 3 - Xion vs Cleo'' *''The Millennium Games Part 4 - Jeffrey vs Atticus'' *''The Millennium Games Part 5 - The Simi-Finals'' *''The Millennium Games Part 6 - Jesse vs Xion'' *''The Millennium Games Part 7 - Prepare for the Finals!'' *''The Millennium Games Part 8 - Jeffrey vs Jaden (Part 1)'' *''The Millennium Games Part 9 - Jeffrey vs Jaden (Part 2)'' *''The Millennium Games Part 10 - Jeffrey vs Jaden'' (Part 3) *''The Million Dreams Girl'' *''Armored and Dangerous'' 'Season 6:' *''Jeffrey the Master'' *''The Singing Sweethearts'' *''Jeffrey's Anniversary Gift'' *''Aqua and Xion's Special Day Out'' *''Tammy Runs Away?! '' *''Star Trouble '' *''Secret of The Hidden Knights'' *''Curry Duel '' *''Jaden at the Key'' *''Stories of the Past'' *''A day out with Alexis and Xion'' *''Save T.U.F.F'' 'Season 7:' *''Message in a Bottle'' *''Carnival Day'' *''Hiccup, Rainbow Dash and the Race'' *''Battle to Victory'' *''Dr. Crowler's Christmas Carol'' *''Cutie Mark Duelists'' *''God Train the Queen'' *''A Day Out with Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana'' *''Cantus' Next Student'' *''Cat-fight'' *''Xion and the Beanstalk'' *''Ahuizotl Strikes Back Part 1'' *''Ahuizoti Strikes Back Part 2'' *''Aqua's First Pokémon'' *''Trial of a King '' 'Season 8:' *''New Beginnings'' *''DJ's Song of the Heart'' *''Justice Guardians East Part 1'' *''Justice Guardians East Part 2'' *''Rise of the Deck Masters '' *''Treehouse Wars'' *''Return of Jinzo'' *''Toon Scouts'' *''Junior's Jitters'' *''Rainbow Bond'' *''Mother's Day '' *''Xion, Tammy and DJ's Day Out with Discord'' *''Xion vs. Joey Part 1'' *''Xion vs. Joey Part 2'' *''Good Deed Discord'' *''Triple Play 2 '' *''Mushu's Firework Dilemma'' *''Under the Sea Again'' *''From Egypt with Love'' * Jeffrey's Keyblade Glider *''Jaden's BIG Birthday Surprise'' * 'Season 9:' *''Birth of a Lily'' *''Lily and Lily '' * Lights! Camera! Contest! * The Return of Midna * Dueling Dargons * Story Time for Lily '' * ''Pirate Kitties * Once Upon an Island House *''Turning One'' *''Lily meets Jasmine '' *''Lily in Candy Land '' *''The Diamond in the Deck '' *''Queen vs. Queen '' *''The Keyblade Viking '' *''Riddler's Return'' *''Cyberspace Baby'' *''Pearl and Aqua'' *''Return of the Chocolate Sailor '' *''Power Paws 3 '' *''Hiccup vs. Ansem '' *''Into the Woods Jr. '' *''Double Dare Revived '' 'TBA episodes' *''Battle of the Brains'' *''A Test of Chaos'' *''Fluttershy's School of Reformed Villains'' *''DJ the Green Lantern'' *''Millennium Marriage'' *''The 8th Millennium Item! '' *''Aqua vs. Ishizu '' *''Stein's Final Test'' * Big Sister Midna '' *Alexis' Phobia '' * Snowflake '' * ''All You Need Is Love Stories * Almost Got 'Em * Aqua's Blue Birthday Bash * Tammy and Tigress * Power Paws 2 * Snowflake the Toon Scout '' * ''Jaden the Jedi?! * Hiccup's Keyblade * Rush for the Gold * Sleepover * Fleas To Meet You '' * ''Secret Guardians * Dinner Disaster * Xion the Babysitter Holiday Related episodes *''Tales From The Shadow Realm '' *''Xion's Nutcracker Suite'' *''Christmas with the Joker...again'' 'Chronicles Movies' *''The Journey of Hope'' *''The Dragon Hero'' *''The Next King of Games'' * 'Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles Songs' *''We Are In Love'' *''Bad Guy'' *''Daddy Discord'' *''Magic'' *''My Shiny Teeth and Me'' Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures